


Heavy Petting

by Geonn



Series: Underdogs [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/F, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Underdogs story! Ari's not like other girls. That's what draws Dale to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Petting

Dale didn't go through a "bad girl" phase. She didn't have any interest in the girls smoking behind the gym, although she had to admit they looked hot in their leather jackets. No, she always went for the sweet, wholesome girls with names like Mary Ann and Kelly Sue. Girls with barrettes in their hair and fluffy pink sweaters who were shy and unassuming in the backseat of Dale's car. She guessed in a way that made her the bad girl in those relationships. She was the one seducing, telling the other girl it was okay and it was just kissing.

In her bath, her feet poking out of the water on the other side of the tub, she thought about her current crush. It was one thing to have fantasies about her boss, but Ari was probably a quintessential bad girl. She ran away from home as a teenager, managed to find a safe place to land, and now worked as a private investigator. She got into fights, she spent nights at the police station, and she was promiscuous. Definitely not Dale's type even on the face of it.

Then there was the wolf.

Dale closed her eyes and moved her hands under the water. She didn't like watching Ari transform. Seeing someone you cared for in so much pain was like torture. And she didn't have sexual feelings for Ari in wolf form. Even though it was still Ari, it was a little too twisted for her mind. But when Ari was human, there were still aspects of the animal in her that spoke to something primal in her. The way she sniffed the air, or the way she moved when she was threatened...

Dale moved a hand between her legs and settled against the smooth porcelain of the tub. Ari probably wasn't even aware she was doing it; the hunched shoulders, the lowered head, the flaring nostrils that meant she was picking up a scent... Sometimes it scared Dale, but in a good way. She trusted Ari enough to let her lose control, and the idea of Ari losing control was very, very appealing at times like this.

She cupped herself and imagined it. Ari, just post-transformation, still smelling like grass and dirt and trees... sweating as she clambered into Dale's car and turned to face her. She wouldn't say anything... no! She would say just one thing: "Dale..." And then a kiss. She and Ari had kissed before, but this time there wouldn't be a last minute change of heart. 

"It's okay, Ari," she whispered, her voice turned hollow by the bathroom tile. "I trust you."

She looked up, eyeing the detachable showerhead before she decided to stretch up and grab it. Suds drifted over her curves, dripping from her breasts as she took it down. She wondered how often detachable showerheads were used for their practical purposes; probably at least fifty percent of usage was recreational. She turned on the faucet and pushed the showerhead under water. She rested against the curve of the tub and slipped back into the fantasy.

The dark car. Ari on top of her. Pushing her down. She turned on the showerhead and gasped as water was pushed against her sex. She pictured Ari's shoulders, the smooth line of her stomach, pictured Ari straddling her... She used subtle movements of her wrist to spread the water across her sex, making a semi-solid wall of pressure that she imagined was Ari's thigh.

Dale grunted and pushed down against it. Bubbles rose and disturbed the surface of her bath. She hunched her shoulders and turned her head to brush her lips over the wet skin.

"It's okay, Ari..." she whispered. "You need it... take it. Take it from me..."

She imagined Ari tearing her clothes; she could almost hear the fabric ripping. She saw the flash of Ari's teeth in the darkness ( _when had they jumped from the front seat to the back? Did it matter in a fantasy? She decided not_ ) as they kissed again. Dale pressed the smooth face of the showerhead against herself and moaned, eyes shut tight as she bucked against the swirling whirlpool. 

Dale rested her head against the tile wall and sighed, sinking lower, moving only her hips and letting the water do most of the work. Her free hand came up to her breast and pinched the nipple. "Harder, Ari," she gasped, and moaned as her own fingers twisted. She could almost hear Ari's voice, feel her warm breath on her neck, and she came with a cry of release. 

The showerhead surfaced again, and Dale sprayed it over her breasts. Her skin erupted in gooseflesh, and she shivered before turning the water on her throat. She chuckled to herself and touched the back of her hand to her forehead. She held her breath and then let it out slowly through pursed lips. 

It was only a quarter past nine. There was still a chance Ari could call, ask for a late-night pickup. Although she never really asked; she didn't have to. All she had to call and Dale would be there. Maybe this was the night the post-transformation massage turned into something more. Maybe it was the night Dale brought Ari back to her bed instead of taking her home.

She chuckled. She leaned forward to turn off the flow and then lay back. She used her toes to brush the steam off the silver spout. She could see her reflection distorted in the metal, her red hair turned black by water. The sight brought her back to reality. Sure, she could seduce Ari. Right. Probably not. Still, a woman could dream. As someone who worked for a werewolf private investigator, sometimes it felt like she was living a dream. It was nice that she still had a nice fantasy world to disappear to whenever she closed her eyes. She looked at the showerhead, shrugged, and guided it back down between her legs.

As long as she didn't have anywhere to be... She moved her foot to the faucet and twisted it back to the on position. Water flowed, and Dale hunched her shoulders and sank deeper into the water.


End file.
